1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polycyclic compound and an organic light emitting element containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic light emitting element is an element having a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from these pairs of electrodes, excitons of a luminescent organic compound in the organic compound layer are generated, and then light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-189248 discloses a compound 144 (a-1 shown below) and a compound 145 (a-2 shown below) shown below as the light emitting material. The structural formulae thereof are shown below.
[Chem. 1]

